Evermore
by LastMelodya
Summary: Her hand is literally around his heart / "N-Naruto." / "Good morning ... Uchiha-san." / Apa kau mengerti, kalau kita adalah abadi? / semi-canon, implied NaruSaku, short-fic, DLDR. Inspired from some pic on group Sakura Centric and some words on tumblr. Just read author's note / RnR?


_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**Warning**__: semi-canon, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), implied NaruSaku_

_And just want to warned you all that don't like, you'll smart enough to don't read._

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Evermore**

"_Apa kau mengerti, kalau kita adalah abadi?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mimpi bodohmu itu … aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati! Tidak akan…_"

Sebelah tangan rapuh itu menyusuri sisi kiri dada milik Naruto. Jemarinya bergerak gamang, namun pasti. Menajam seolah itu adalah sebuah pisau, belati, atau bahkan sembilu. Merobek, hanya saja … tak menusuk.

Jemarinya membuat torehan yang semakin besar pada sisi tubuh Naruto. Tak dihiraukannya seuntai keterkejutan dalam _jade_ sang Kazekage yang juga ada di sana. Jemari itu mencari-cari, menelusuri. Menggapai sesuatu yang tak pasti. Sebuah pusat kehidupan seorang manusia. Yang berdetak.

Namun, perasaan sang pemilik jemari seolah teremas kencang saat menemukan yang ia cari … sudah tak berdetak. Jantung itu tak berdetak. Dan itu membuatnya gila.

Kemudian…

…satu sentuhan di bibir.

Kata orang, ciuman pertama haruslah diberikan untuk seseorang yang kaucintai. Katanya, ciuman itu harus berjalan terencana. Juga, latar suasana yang mendukung. Harus indah. Harus manis. Harus mendesirkan dada.

Tapi, semua hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Meski mungkin tanpa sadar, ciuman pertamanya tertuang dalam keputusasaan, air mata, juga harapan.

Ciuman itu … menjadi sebuah oksigen yang nantinya akan sangat berpengaruh besar pada sosok pirang di bawahnya.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati di hadapan kami..._"

Separuh napas yang ia hirup telah ia bagi pada sang sahabat. Seiring dengan gerakan jemarinya yang menangkup dan memompa jantungnya.

Saat itu, siapapun tak ada yang dapat mengelak.

_Her hand is literally around his heart._

_**Literally.**_

_** Around.**_

_** His.**_

_** Heart.**_

Karena sesungguhnya, jauh sebelum ini, memang hanya seorang Haruno Sakura yang dapat menyentuh hati Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanya saja, apa artinya hal itu semua, jika pada akhirnya, sebuah akhir tak mengintegrasi mereka.

Semua, sirna.

**.**

**.**

_Bisakah kita mengubah takdir?_

_ Bahkan jika ini sebuah akhir?_

Konoha tak secerah biasanya. Fajar pagi bahkan menghilang sebelum waktunya. Wanita merah muda berjalan tenang dengan langkah statis. Helaian rambutnya bergerak, mengikuti irama langkah kakinya.

Wajah itu tak secerah biasanya. Seperti hawa pagi yang kini ia rasa di sekitarnya. Konoha terasa mendung, bahkan ketika awal hari mulai melambung.

Adalah Haruno Sakura, wanita yang disebut-sebut itu. Sapaan khas warga sekitar sedikit membuat bibirnya membentuk kurva senyum. Matanya menyipit kala ia melakukannya. Hingga emerald-nya tak terlihat di mata. Jarak antara tempat tinggalnya kini dan Rumah Sakit Konoha memang lebih jauh dibanding dengan flat yang ditinggalinya dulu. Hingga rasanya Rumah Sakit Konoha menjadi tujuan yang tak lagi mudah. Apalagi, saat ini kembali ke rumah nanti. Bahkan senja di hari petang tak ubahnya seperti gejala alam tak istimewa.

Entah sejak kapan, Sakura merasa Konoha bukan lagi tempatnya berpulang. Rasanya … seperti ada yang hilang. Yang membuat segalanya terasa berlubang. Dan membuat segalanya seolah mengambang.

Ia tak tahu apa sebab dari segala risaunya. Juga air mata-air mata di setiap malamnya. Senyum palsu yang tak lagi ragu untu diumbar. Juga kebohongan-kebohongan kecil yang terasa begitu wajar.

Sakura tak tahu, sejak kapan jiwanya terasa kosong. Berubah menjadi pribadi yang tak banyak omong. Ia tak pernah tahu, dan akan selalu begitu.

Hingga sebuah sosok itu, terlihat di depan matanya yang sayu.

Saat ini, tengah berjalan ke arah sini. Dengan jubah Hokage kebanggaannya dan rambut kuning secerah matahari.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, langkahnya mematung singkat. Senyuman terpatri lamat, dan tangannya terangkat di depan dada dan mengepal erat.

Ketika sosok itu mendekat, dan pandangan mereka saling mengikat…

Dan ia tak dapat lagi menahan kalimat.

"N-Naruto…"

Yang dipanggil masih menatap seolah menjerat, meski begitu langkahnya tak sedikit pun melambat. Jarak mereka semakin mendekat. Saat si pria tak kuasa menggigit bibir dan berkata dalam intonasi hormat.

"_Good morning_—" Bahu mereka bersentuhan. Kehangatan yang pernah mereka rasakan kembali muncul perlahan. Bersamaan daun musim gugur yang berguguran, "—**Uchiha-**_**san**_."

Satu, satu.

Titik liquid menetes dengan cepat, bersama dengan rasa dingin yang kembali menjalar hingga rongga dadanya terasa perih tersayat-sayat.

Tanpa kecuali.

Karena kini, kesedihan mereka berdua tak dapat dibendung lagi. Kisah mereka sudah berakhir tanpa pasti. Meninggalkan sembilu tajam yang menorah luka hingga ke hati.

Satu yang pasti, cinta mereka, akan selalu berada dalam tahap yang abadi.

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

a/n: story only 652 words. Fic ini murni curhatan kegalauan saya akan ending Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul ke dalam pikiran saya lagi saat melihat sebuah pic yang di-share zo-san di grup Sakura Centric dan juga sebuah kalimat yang tadi siang saya temukan di sebuah tumblr NaruSaku fans. "_**Her hand is literally around his heart**__._" itu kalimat yang saya temukan di tumblr mengenai hint NS chapter 663, dan "_**Good morning … Uchiha-san**__._" adalah gambar yang di-share zo-san :)

Yah, niatnya mau nerusin Come Hell or High Water tapi malah bikin ini T_T gomen ne…

Ada yang masih merasa galau seperti saya?

And, btw, mind to **RnR**? ;)

**LastMelodya**


End file.
